


Convulsions

by evilwriter37



Series: Discord Whump Prompts [17]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Seizures, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup suffers a non-epileptic seizure from stress.
Series: Discord Whump Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Convulsions

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** seizures - epileptic or non-epileptic

Hiccup was stressed beyond belief. He was eating dinner with the other Riders, hardly saying a word, feeling completely strung out. They’d taken another defeat from Viggo. He’d gotten away with this last shipment of dragons, and now there was nothing that Hiccup could do about it. 

“Hiccup, are you okay?” Ruffnut asked. “You’ve barely touched your food. And I know you love Heather’s cooking.”

“Yeah, yeah, I do,” Hiccup said. “It’s not that I don’t.” 

“But are you okay?” Ruffnut pressed.

Hiccup put his fork down, shrugged. He took a sip of his mead. “I’m upset,” he answered, still holding his cup. “Viggo keeps beating us at every turn, and I feel like there’s nothing we can do about it. He got away with those dragons. He still has Berk’s gold. Like, fuck, what are we going to do?”

Everyone just stared at Hiccup, probably unsure of what to say.

“We keep fighting,” Astrid said. 

And suddenly there were two of her floating in Hiccup’s vision. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He was just stressed and tired. That was all this was. He had a bad taste on his tongue, like that of copper. He suddenly didn’t want to eat anymore. 

A few minutes passed where Hiccup didn’t eat. He was feeling faint. He made to stand up, to go back to his hut, but then he fell, and the world slipped away from him into darkness. 

  
  


“Hiccup!” Nearly everyone cried it at once. Astrid was by his side in a flash, as were his other friends. She expected to just find him on the floor, unhurt and okay, but that’s not what she found. His body was convulsing, bloody foam forming at his mouth. He must have bitten his tongue while his body flailed like this. Well, it wasn’t flailing. It was shaking, but to a degree she’d never seen before. His head was smacking back against the wooden floor repeatedly.

“Hold his head!”

“No!” Heather cried just as Astrid moved to do it. “I’ve seen this before. You’ll break his neck!”

“You’ve seen this before?!” Astrid asked in a panic, her voice high-pitched, nearly a shriek. She wasn’t proud of that.

Heather nodded. There was a look of horror on her face. “We can’t do anything except let it pass.”

They just watched in horror as Hiccup’s body convulsed, as reddened foam left his mouth, as his head and his limbs banged against the wooden floor. 

It took a minute or so, but finally, it stopped. Everyone gave a collective sigh of relief. Though, Hiccup was not waking up.

“Hiccup?” Astrid didn’t want to shake him after what he’d been through. She put a hand on his chest, found that his heart was still beating, that he was still breathing. Thank the gods - he wasn’t dead. 

“Let’s get him to his bed,” Fishlegs suggested, coming and taking Hiccup gently into his big arms. Astrid was amazed at how gentle Fishlegs could be despite his size. He was the right one to carry Hiccup.

They all walked to Hiccup’s hut with Fishlegs. Toothless was waiting there, having finished his own dinner. He started as they entered, knowing that something was wrong, probably smelling the blood from Hiccup’s mouth. He rushed over, sniffing him all over. He made a sad lowing noise.

“He’ll be okay,” Heather said, putting a hand on Toothless’ head. “He’ll wake up. Don’t you worry.”

Hearing those words made Astrid feel a million times better. Hiccup would wake up from this, whatever this was. 

They got him tucked into his bed, then just all stood around, unsure of what to do.

“I’ll keep watch,” Astrid said.

“We’re  _ all  _ keeping watch,” Snotlout told her, arms folded. 

“Yeah, that was terrifying,” Tuffnut agreed. “We have to make sure he’s okay.”

Heather was cleaning the blood and foam from Hiccup’s mouth with a cloth.

“What do you mean you’ve seen this before?” Astrid asked. “What is it?”

Heather shrugged. “I don’t know. There was a man in my village that had these… convulsions. We don’t know what caused them. He said there was usually a warning sign to them though. I wonder if Hiccup had one of those.”

“What kinds of warning signs?” Astrid asked.

“Double vision, enhanced hearing, extreme confusion, things like that,” Heather supplied. She put the cloth down, looked at Hiccup. “He’s going to be hurting when he wakes up.”

Astrid felt helpless. She wanted to do something, wanted to wake Hiccup up to see if he was okay, wanted to comfort him. She wished she could have done something while he was having the convulsions, but it seemed that his body would just do what it wanted to do.

With a sigh, Astrid sat down on the edge of Hiccup’s bed and took his hand. They would all watch over him and be there when he woke up.

  
  


The first thing Hiccup noticed was a pounding in his head. He groaned, tried to roll onto his side, but that made him realize that he was hurting everywhere. He scrunched up his face.

“Hiccup, are you awake?” Fishlegs’ voice.

“Yeah…” Hiccup said dismally. He opened his eyes, found that he was in his bed. He couldn’t remember what had happened before that, save for the fact that he’d been eating dinner. And had been stressed as all Hel. Why was he in his bed? Why was he hurting? “What the fuck happened?”

“You… lost consciousness,” Ruffnut said carefully.

“That doesn’t explain why I hurt everywhere.” His tongue was stinging like he’d bitten it.

“You… were convulsing,” Astrid said. She squeezed his hand. There was a haunted look in her eyes. “It was really scary.”

“We should get Gothi to you,” Snotlout said. “Find out what the Hel that was.”

Heather shook her head. “She probably won’t know, but we can still try.” She squeezed Hiccup’s other hand. “I’ll go saddle Windshear and make the flight back to Berk.”

Heather left, and Hiccup was surrounded by the rest of his friends, hurting, feeling strange and confused. Loss of consciousness? Convulsing? What had caused that? 

He didn’t know if they would ever find out, but he was at least glad that his friends were with him. Toothless had his head rested on the bed, and Hiccup pet him. Toothless cooed, looked at him with concern in his big green eyes.

“I’ll be okay, Toothless,” Hiccup said. “It was probably just stress.”

“I don’t know if stress can do that, mon ami,” Tuffnut butted in. 

Hiccup shrugged. “Who knows? I’m just…” Gods, the back of his head was pounding. “I’m just glad you guys are here.” 


End file.
